User blog:Sep0689/Cesar, the master chef
Cesar makes a plate of food that heal the target |leveling = }} |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |description = Cesar can stack 5 knifes |leveling = |description2 = Cesar throw a kitchen knife in a direction, if the knife hit a champion it will apply for 2.5 seconds.}} |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 10 |leveling = |description = Cesar drinks a special hot sauce that make him spit fire dealing damage to all units on the cone radius}} |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 100 |description = Cesar cooks a soup on his cauldron, after 5 seconds he throw it to a location on the map dealing Knockback to all enemy champions in the radius and healing ally champions |leveling = }} Lore: In Runeterra there is a man who comes from a demacian rich family who earned their wealth by selling agricultural products. He is called Cesar, a man who became a master chef thanks to his studies in a prestigious demacian university in demacia, one day I wake up and I think that Runeterra needed to taste his food, it was when he decided to pack his kitchen tools and a bag of ingredients After saying goodbye to his family, he embarked on a journey through the whole runeterra to show Runeterra his food. Quotes: Champion select: ''' '''Pick Let me give you the menu of your death Ban Well fewer mouths to feed Upon Starting a Game: Summoner Rift The master chef is here, and do not forget just gold Howling Abyss I think I can make ice cream here Twisted Treeline Remind me not to take ingredients from this place Movement: : I think I have all my utensils, oh wait I think I forget my dipper : I have to go into the jungle for some ingredients : Forget to ask the shopkeeper if he had some ingredients : I have to buy a lighter cauldron : I'm thirsty, where's my canteen? Attacking: : Good thing I left the spoon and not the knife and the fork : If you continue with that attitude I hit you with the cauldron : What else do you want me to do? Do you want me to serve you a bowl of soup? : Imagine if I used a bigger knife : I think if I used all the utensils I could beat the whole league of legends Upon Killing an Enemy Champion: : Don't worry, I'll cook at your funeral. : Imagine what I would do with you if I cooked for cannibals : Anyone else want to try my culinary skills? Getting First Blood :First customer served Using Bon Appetit : Fast food for you : You can eat it with your hands if you want : I also have some juice if you want Using silver knife : Catch this : We can say that it was a kitchen accident : I have more where this came from Using hot sauce : This is going to hurt more to me than to you : Well here goes nothing : I'll need my full canteen for what's going to happen Preparing main course : A little of this and another bit of this and the main saucer is ready : I better not put many ingredients I have to throw this : Why do I always make a soup? Using main course : Main course ready : Open your mouth wide : Don`t worry you don't need a spoon Taunt: :Come for a spoonful, if you dare. Category:Custom champions